At manufacturing plants or construction sites, it is a must for all construction workers to be provided with means for storing tools and supplies, etc. At some sites it is necessary that such storage devices be elevated to different levels. For example, at multi-level construction sites, such as a multi-storied building, it may be necessary that, as construction progresses, the storage device be lifted from one floor to another. In order to provide this mobility, the storage device must be sturdily constructed and capable of being lifted by a hoisting device, such as a crane, to the various levels. Also, the storage device must be capable of being easily handled for lifting and loading for transportation to and from different jobs. In addition to the sturdy construction, it is, of course, necessary that the storage device have compartments that are readily accessible and configured to accept tools, supplies, etc., of various sizes and shapes for storage of such tools and supplies, etc.
In the past, storage devices, such as bins, have been provided in shops and at manufacturing and construction sites. Generally, the tools and supplies are randomly thrown or placed in a bin from the top and generally require the user to sort through the stored items in an effort to locate a particular tool or device. Storage cabinets, of course, are also used at such locations; however, the typical storage cabinet was sturdily and specifically designed for use in shops and at manufacturing and construction sites wherein such cabinets must be mobile and capable of withstanding the stresses placed thereon by a lifting apparatus, such as a crane, while also being compartmentalized to orderly accept tools, supplies, etc., of various sizes, weight, and shapes. In addition to providing the lifting capability as discussed above, the device of the present invention is provided with access means which assures that the components stored therein are readily accessible to the user from the facing surfaces of the cabinet rather than from through the top of a top opening gang box, as is often used at construction sites.
If it, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a storage cabinet which is sturdily constructed and provided with compartments which are readily accessible from the outwardly facing sides of the cabinet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a storage cabinet in which each compartment shares a wall which is a load-bearing or structural support for the cabinet and to provide a cabinet which is sturdy enough to withstand stresses imposed thereon as a result of moving or lifting the loaded cabinet without distorting the structure.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a storage cabinet with access means which permits fast and easy retrieval of the stored items.